Story (FNaF3)
Summary Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors, the events that took place there have become nothing more than a rumor and a childhood memory, but the owners of "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" are determined to revive the legend and make the experience as authentic as possible for patrons, going to great lengths to find anything that might have survived decades of neglect and ruin. At first there were only empty shells, a hand, a hook, an old paper-plate doll, but then a remarkable discovery was made... The attraction now has one animatronic. Bad Ending Completing the game normally without taking the extra steps in the minigames to ensure the "cake endings" will result in the "Bad ending." The Night 5 minigame will always progress the same: controlling a dead child, the player navigates through the pizzeria until reaching the hidden room where the Purple Guy finds himself cornered by the ghosts of the five kids. After watching a short scene where Purple Guy finally meets his end inside the Springtrap suit, the screen fades to black and the player is presented with an image of five broken animatronic heads, each with a light shining through one eye. Above the heads is faded text reading "Bad ending." The heads on the screen are, from left to right, Freddy Fazbear, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie, with an unknown character in the background, possibly Golden Freddy - though this is unconfirmed. "Neutral" Ending Completing the game's Nightmare mode, regardless of minigame progress, will offer the player an extra ending, often referred to as the Neutral Ending. This ending consists of a screen of a newspaper, just like the articles in the beginning of each game. The blurb reads: "It Burns! Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground!" and informs the player that the attraction has burned down due to faulty wiring. The article is accompanied by a photo of a sad-looking Freddy Fazbear figurine, as the text goes on to say that the few items that could be salvaged from the fire would be sold at public auction. Brightening the image in the article will reveal Springtrap's face looming in the background. Good Ending Completing the game with all minigame "cake endings" achieved will reward the player with the game's "good ending." The final night's minigame, as well as the cutscene that follows, will be the same as before, with the children's ghosts closing in on Purple Guy until he is crushed inside the Springtrap suit. After the screen fades to black, the player will be presented with another version of the Bad Ending screen: the same four broken animatronic heads lay on the ground, except now the lights in their eyes are extinguished, and the fifth head is nowhere to be seen. Above the heads is the gray text, "the end." in lowercase letters. Brightening this screen offers no clarity as to the whereabouts of the fifth head, and it can be assumed to be missing entirely from the image. Category:Plot